Half-Twins
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Haruhi has a twin brother named Akatsuki. but what is strange is that his last name is Dùbhghlas, while hers is Fujioka. Can the Host Club of Ouran Academy figure out why. HaruhiXTamaki, OcX?


**hey everyone! just so you know I was inspired to write this by bornpuppetdiedcrying. but I hope you still enjoy this story! and yes, the original author gave me permission to write this.**

**read and review please!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters, I only own Akatsuki and any other OCs and twists to the plot I add later on.**

* * *

Name: Akatsuki Dùbhghlas

possible meaning: dawn dark river

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5 feet 6 inches (Haruhi's 5 feet 3 inches)

Hair: dark brown/black, shoulder-length, and rough looking

Eyes: bright swirling silver

Favorite subjects: math, history, creative writing, and gym

Favorite foods: sweets, cake, crab meat

Other info.: really want laptop

* * *

I unlocked my families mailbox and pulled out the newspaper and a few envelopes, probably bills and such, and relocked it. Going up the old, creaky stairs of the apartment complex and walking to my family's apartment, I glanced through the mail. Most of it was for dad, as usual, but I found two light blue and yellow envelopes that had fancy letters written on the front. But I figured out that one read:

Ouran Academy

To Akatsuki Dùbhghlas

Then the other was addressed to my sister:

Ouran Academy

To Haruhi Fujioka

'Ouran Academy, huh?' I thought as I entered the three bedroom, one bath home. I was dressed in a pair of black ankle socks; tan pants that had pockets all up the sides and fit snuggly; and a military green tanktop that had "ARMY" written on the front in white letters. My hair was just pulled back into a low ponytail with a rubber band.

"Akatsuki, dinner's ready." I looked up to see the owner of the voice, my twin sister. Haruhi wore white shorts, and light pink t-shirt that was really big on her, and white mid-calf socks; but she also had a yellow bandana on that kept her long chocolate brown hair out of her face and a little pink apron on her front.

I simply nodded and made my way into the living room/dining room and took my seat against the far wall. Haruhi sat next to me and our father, Ranka, across the table, who I had dropped the mail in front of. He was currently digging through it, until he found the same fancy letters that I had moments before. He held up the two identical letters to inspect them, "Well all be, It's from Ouran Academy!"

"Nah!" I sighed sarcastically, "I thought it was from the national government."

Father ignored my comment, "I bet it's an exception letter for the both of you!"

"Or for all we know, it could say we were rejected." I said as I picked up one of the rice balls Haruhi made and started to munch on it. Father said something about his son being so negative, but he handed us our letters anyway and we both opened them. I read the letter, it said that I now had a scholarship and would be starting… tomorrow? I sweat dropped, 'a little short notice don't yeah think? Better than nothing I guess.'

"Hey Akatsuki?" Haruhi asked looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I answered as I looked up at her large brown eyes.

"Did you get accepted?" she asked after looking back to her letter. Looks like I still unsettle her with my unusual iris color.

"Yeah." I sighed, dropping my letter on the table, then I picked up my plate after shoving the last bit of food into my mouth, and made my way back to the kitchen. Once I placed it in the sink, I walk down the hall, passing dad and Haruhi. "Night, I'm going to bed." I was hoping that they wouldn't hear me, they didn't.

"Yes." I didn't wait for anything else to be said as I stalked straight to my room and shut my door. I leaned against the door and slide to the floor as my head tilted forward to cover my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut and my mouth twisted into a silent growl. Why do they constantly do this? I thought harshly, they ignore me as if I'm a pest they're stuck living with till I move out. I pushed myself off the floor and away from the door. I traded my pants for tennis shorts and pulled my tank top off before I fell back first onto my bed. I fiddled with the blankets till they were covering me and shielded me from prying eyes. As my mind began to shut down I thought about how Haruhi always had something I never did: her father's undying love, friends, and all the support her could ever ask for.

Just like always…

I wonder if this new school will be like my last, or if it could be a place where I could show my true colors. Guess I'll just have wait till tomorrow to find out.

Within a few short minutes, I was out like a candle.

* * *

I was the first up, as I usually was. I took a few minutes to just lay there and wake up, before standing and going over to my small dresser in the corner. I pulled out a skin-tight grey camouflage t-shirt, black button up shirt, brown pants, clean boxers and black ankle socks. I changed into my clean clothes and was running a hand through my hair to make sure I didn't have bedhead, when I heard dad knock on the door next to mine.

"Haruhi, are you awake?" I heard dad's voice say to my twin.

"Yeah," Haruhi responded a few seconds later tiredly, "Just a little tired this morning."

I rolled my eyes at her, that's 'cause you just woke up. I opened my door and walked into the kitchen as I was pulling my hair into a low ponytail. Dad smiled at me before holding out a mug to me, I took it and made myself a cup of my must-need morning drink: hot chocolate with a little bit of French vanilla creamer. I took a small sip of the sugar-filled beverage, testing the temperature and taste.

Haruhi then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a glass bottle of milk. "Hey dad," she smiled, "Akatsuki."

"Mornin' sis." I mutter, only quickly glancing at Haruhi to see short choppy hair and thick brown glasses. I head-whipped around as my eyes widened to stare at my younger twin sister. She's wearing a brown sweater, with a white button up underneath, along with long brown pants, and white socks. All but the socks looked so baggy on her, since her body frame's a bit smaller and shorter than mine by a good three inches.

Seeing Haruhi in those clothes made my right eye twitch in infuriation. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" I ask exasperated, she just shrugged and I growled quietly under my breath. "Ask first next time." I hate it when she wears my clothes and doesn't ask. Course, dad always got confused when buying clothes for me and kept buying boy clothes for Haruhi, in my size. I turned back to my drink and gulped the rest.

"Haruhi! Why did you cut your precious hair?!" dad's crying with waterfalls falling down his face as he clung to my sister. Haruhi looked down at dad with a awkward look on her face.

"Sorry dad, but a little boy put some gum in my hair yesterday. So when I took my shower last night, I decided to cut my hair. It was easier than trying to get it out."

"Tobi?" I asked and she nodded, "Great!" I exaggerated.

"Her hair…" dad cried distraught, lightly pulling at it.

I look at Haruhi and asked while placing my empty mug in the sink, "Haruhi, do you want me to clean your hair up a little bit?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I'll fix it up sometime after school." Haruhi took a sip of her milk, "besides, I don't care that I look like this. I mean I'm not anything bad."

Haruhi's statement caused me to sweat drop big time, hadn't she ever heard of the saying 'first impression is everything'? If she goes to school like that, people will think we're poorer than dirt, well at least poorer than they see us to begin with. Stupid rich bastards, lords I can just see it now. They'll call us some obnoxious name that'll drive my temper through the roof.

I walked past them into my room to grab my old, tan shoulder bag that I have had for the past seven years now. Then I dug out my super dark sunglasses and put them on, people just seemed unnerved by my iris color, even my own twin sister.

"I'm leaving now. See you later." I call walking out the door and down the old rickety stairs of our apartment complex and start to head towards the main street, where I'd be running/walking to school; knowing that Haruhi would be out in a few minutes and go to the subway to catch the train there.

* * *

*Fast Forward twenty-five to thirty minutes later, at school*

I'm finally at the élite private high school, Ouran Academy. The school was beautiful, it looked like a princess' castle, but it was just a rich pink in color, I personally thought it would look better in dark blue and gold or silver. The school seemed to sparkle from the angle the sun was hitting it, making the place look like it came out of a dream or a fairytale book.

"Whoa…" I mutter under my breath as I walk in the main gates, "I had no idea that the school looked like this, I hope that the classes here are as good as the building looks. Even though I do hate pink…" I look around the front courtyard to see a bunch of both male and female students talking and lazing about. I look down at my stainless steel watch and see that first period starts in thirty minutes. Okay, I say to myself, I have a half hour to get to my first class, and if I'm lucky I'll have time to spare.

As I'm walking towards the main entrance I hear some girls talking to themselves, but I could hear them loud and clear.

"Oh my gosh. He's so cute!"

"I wonder if that's one of the new students."

"He probably is."

'Oh god! Girls-talking-about-ME!' I screamed mentally before breaking into a mad dash towards the school, and hopefully in the direction of the main office.

After a couple minutes of running I stop to catch my breath, now where am I? I look around and see two boys talking to each other. One boy had short black hair and glasses, while his friend had short platinum blonde hair. They were both taller than me and looked very handsome (well the dark-haired boy was, I'm not really attracted to blondes) and rich. I would be surprised if they weren't rich.

Oh good lords, I think irritated, if these guys are stuck up pricks like I think they are, I'm gonna be so pissed. But I do seriously need help… better go ask where my classroom is and get it over with. I sigh softly, slightly frustrated, and walk up to the two males, then clear my throat quietly to get their attention. "Um excuse me?" I ask them as they turned to look at me, "Uh… I was wondering if you could tell me where the 1A classroom is?" I had my arms behind my back and I tilted my head forward so my long, dark bangs covered more of my face.

The blonde smiled happily. "You're a new student?" He asked and I just nodded my head slightly. "Well then, it's right down this hallway," he pointed to a hall that was a few feet behind him and went to the right, "And there is a sign right above the door. It'll be hard to miss!"

"Thanks." I mutter, keeping my voice even.

"No problem! Glad I could help!" the blonde happily replied, waving his hand goodbye and dragging his friend away, most likely to their first class, down the opposite hall.

As I walk down the hallway towards the classroom with the directions I was given I realized I didn't ask the boys for their names. Hmm, I wonder if I'll see those two again. I look spotted a door a few yards down with a sign that says "room 1A" above it. There's my classroom, I mentally smile. But I frowned when I say who had beat me there.

Having seen me, Haruhi pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me with a calm smile on her face.

"Great timing, Akatsuki! Class is about to start!"

"Right." I say in a disappointed tone. I had been hoping for a few extra minutes so I could just chill for two seconds.

Haruhi knocks the classroom door and a male teacher slides the door open, "Come in!" he smiled. We followed him in and stood in the front of the room like he asked us to. "Good Morning class," he greeted, "Today I'd like to introduce our scholarship students: the Fujioka twins!" I rolled my eyes at the teacher, we don't have the same last name, you dunce.

"Hi." Haruhi said, giving a small wave.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves." I'm guessing he said that so everybody knows which is which.

"I'm Akatsuki," I started uninterestedly.

"And I'm Haruhi."

"We're twins." We finished together.

"Alright then," Mr. Teacher said, "Does anyone have a question for the Fujiokas?"

A girl raised her hand and asked, "What's it like having a twin?"

Haruhi looked at me before saying bluntly, "It's different." Then we got loads of other questions, and we answered then the best we could.

Then a boy asked, "If you're twins, then why is one taller than the other?"

I shrugged, but mentally, my reply was, 'cause I get my height and looks from my biological father.'

"Alright class, I think that's enough questions for now." The teacher said. Then he turned to us and pointed out where our seats were: in the back corner of class near two ginger haired boys. We took our seats and lessons soon began, but for some reason, the two gingers kept looking at us. That's a little… strange.

* * *

*Fast Forward to the end of the day*

Finally the first excruciating day of school has now come to an close, "Haruhi, are you ready to go home?" I ask sitting on top of my desk.

"Um… no, I'm gonna stay and study some more at one of the libraries. Though I have a feeling they'll be like how they were at lunch: crowded and noisy."

**_"Akatsuki, if Haruhi stays after please stay with her. I know she's a grown girl now but I worry!"_**dad's voice rang in my head.

I sighed and hung my head a little. "Alright. I heard about an abandoned music room earlier, that should be a good place to study for a while."

Haruhi shrugged, but then she gave a small smile at a thought, "and maybe you can practice playing something?"

I didn't reply as I looked away, I was the most musically involved person in the family. I used to play all the time as a kid, but I hadn't played in front of anyone since mom died. I brushed my bangs to the side of my face, only for them to fall back to where they originally were. I lead Haruhi out of the room as soon as she grabbed her bag; mine was thrown over my shoulder. After a little while of walking, we came up to a room that had "Music room #3" written on a sign above the door.

"This is it." I grabbed a door handle and swung it open. I had been expecting old chairs and music stands everywhere, collecting dust, and maybe an old grand piano or something. Oh no… that's not even close to what was found behind the doors of the supposed "abandoned" music room. Instead, I got attacked by tons of red rose petals and bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I stared in complete surprise at six handsome guys that stood there. I had this thought run through my mind as I stood there.

Why do I have the feeling that my life's never gonna be the same again?

I heard several male voices say, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

Haruhi was against the door trying to go back, but the door already closed. I just stood there, really just staring, confused at the bunch of boys in front of me.

"T-this is a Host club?" Haruhi stuttered, finally deciding to stand behind me. She has been shy around large groups of guys since we were kids.

"Wow, they're boys." Two ginger haired twins, that I remembered were in our class, had said this.

A taller boy with short black hair and gray eyes behind black glasses turned to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two young men are in the same class as you."

" "Yeah. But shorty's shy, so he doesn't act very social and the other one doesn't talk all that much, so we don't know much about them." " The twins shrugged.

The dark haired boy smirked, "Well that wasn't very nice. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students."

"Hey!" a tall blonde with violet eyes, stood up and stared at me and my twin in awe, "you two must be Akatsuki and Haruhi Fujioka! You two are the acceptable honor students we heard about."

Haruhi stared at the blonde in surprise, "How do you know our names?"

"Why you two are infamous. It's not every day that commoners get into Ouran Academy. You two mush have audacious nerves to fight your way into this school." The dark haired boy pointed out in a very-blunt-and-straight-forward tone as the words "Audacious Commoners" appeared above our heads. I had huge sweat drops running down the back of my head.

"Uh… thanks I guess…" Haruhi stuttered; I just remained silent.

"You're welcome." the blonde put his hands on each of our shoulders; but we started moving away from him in opposite directions. Then he went on to say something about us being heroes to other poor people or something along those lines. I definitely wasn't really paying attention; I just kept moving away from the weirdo blonde.

I shook my head, thinking about anything else but our current situation. Once I was close enough to my sister again, I grabbed her hand and started to speed walk towards the door, from which we came in.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan. You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!" A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes (who looks like he's in 5th grade) said, grabbing Haruhi's other sleeve, which in turn pulled Haruhi and me backwards and the poor brunette landed on the floor with my head landing on her foot.

I groaned a tiny bit, between clenched teeth then got off the floor and helped my sister up. "We're not superheroes, we're honor students." I said, keeping my voice low; though it's always been a bit rough.

"And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Haruhi yelled at the little boy; who ran crying to a really tall guy, who also has short black hair and gray eyes, but this one didn't have glasses.

"Who would have imagined that the two famous scholars… would be so openly gay?" The tall blonde said.

Haruhi and I whipped our heads around to stare at him in disbelief, "Openly What?!"

"So you two, tell me what kind of guys you're into." He gestured to the other boys in the room besides the cousins and himself; "do you like the Strong, Silent type?" he's talking about the tall, dark haired male with the gray eyes, but no glasses. "The Boy-Lolita?" Now he's pointing to the small blonde, brown eyed boy who honestly looks like a 5th grader! "How about the Mischievous type?" Now the ginger haired twins; who are smirking at us. "Or the cool type?" the other dark haired boy with the gray eyes now has the spot light and he gave that kind of a smile that chilled me to the bone. "or maybe…" we both faced the tall blonde again as he put his hand under Haruhi's chin and tilted my twin's face up, "you're into a guy like me? What do ya say?"

I shoved him from us, pretty hard cause it made the blonde fall to the floor, "Sorry, but neither of us are interested." I growled in a low but very threatening tone.

I saw Haruhi back up when I had said this and bumped into a pedestal where a light blue vase sat. It wobbled for a second, then started to fall off the pedestal and towards the floor. She turned and tried to grab it, but it slipped out of reach and crashed and shattered on the floor. The young female started to instantly panic.

"Oh no…" I sighed in frustration as Haruhi stared at the floor where the vase shattered; panicking to the point of almost hallucinating.

Our ginger haired classmates came up on either side of her and looked down at the broken pottery, "Oh boy… that was supposed to be sold in an upcoming school auction." One started; while the other finished, "Ah… now you've done it commoners, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"8 million yen!" both me and Haruhi yelled.

"How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million…" is what Haruhi said; while I continued to yell, "Are you kidding me?! How can a vase cost that much?!"

The twins just shrugged; being no help at all.

"We're… gonna to have to pay you back." Haruhi said, looking at the twins cautiously.

"With what money? You two can't even afford school uniforms." These twins were starting to get on my nerves; I was starting to clench and unclench my fists at my sides.

"There's a saying you two may have heard." The tall blonde sat down in a chair and pointed at us, "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. Which means that starting today, you're the Host Club's dogs."

A picture of two dogs appears behind us as we turned chalk-white. My brain kept replaying the though: I don't know if I can handle this, mom. We've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a Host Club.

Then one of the twins, Hikaru I think, poked my twin in the shoulder; and she just fell on the floor. I then spent the next twenty minutes trying to wake her up with the Host Club hovering over me.

When she opened her eyes, I sighed as I gently stroked her cheek (her head's resting in my lap now). "You awake now?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi's warm brown eyes met my colder gaze.

"Oh you're finally awake!" I heard a chipper voice call, catching the attention of the other hosts. I look up and see the tall blonde that I honestly wanted to punch so badly, smiling at me. "I'm so glad you're twin's awake! Now you can start your work as our dogs!"

I gave the blonde a drop-dead glare, while Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Fine." I mutter under my breath.

Out of nowhere, the blonde burst into tears, "MOMMY!" he cried, clinging to glasses.

"What is it, Tamaki?" glasses asked in an annoyed tone.

"He made a scary face!" the boy named Tamaki cried pointing his wavering finger towards my face, which had erased the glare for the time being.

"Milord! He didn't do anything!" the twins said in unison leaning into my face, my swirling silver eyes, hidden by dark sunglasses, met the twins' golden orbs.

I crossed my arms, giving them a bored stare, "So what do you want us to do?"

Glasses smiled, "Well Akatsuki, we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Kyoya; the blonde crying now is Tamaki." I smiled the slightest at that. "The twins, you know as Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru's hair is parted to the right, while Karou's is towards the left." Yup, at least I can now tell which is which. "Then we have Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai."

"Now what do we do?" I asked the hosts, restating my question.

"Well," Tamaki says waltzing over to us to sling his arm over each of our (me and my twin's) shoulders, "first we need to wait for my precious kittens to enter our domain, then you can give us more refreshments when called for. Simple isn't it?"

I simply glare at Tamaki, shove his arm roughly off, and say, "You know what Tamaki? You sounded like a total creepy prevent when you said that." Promptly, Tamaki disappeared and wound up in one of the corners of the room, a cloud of doom and gloom floating above his head.

Haruhi gave me a look that said, 'Akatsuki, say you're sorry.' I shook my head and sent a look back that said, 'Nun-uh. He's not someone I wish to having hanging on me like a freakin' monkey in a banana tree.' She rolled her eyes and walked over to Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" I heard my sister ask.

* * *

*Tamaki's pov*

I'm now sitting in my corner of woe, Akatsuki's voice echoing thru my head. 'You sounded like a total creepy pervert when you said that.'

"I'm not a pervert…" I mutter under my breath.

"Tamaki?" I hear a soft almost exhausted voice say behind me. I turn and saw Haruhi standing there. I look at him and saw that his eyes were beautiful, they were large and brown, like warm melted chocolate.

"Yes, Haruhi?" I asked still sitting on the floor in the fetal position. I was afraid that this one might be as mean as the other one. But for some reason Haruhi fascinated me. I can see that Haruhi was something very special, then I felt my heart pound against my ribcage; I looked down for a moment and stared in confusion. What was that? What was that feeling? It felt like it was about ready to explode.

I look up at Haruhi as he spoke, "Look Tamaki, I'm sorry for my brother called you a creepy pervert. He didn't mean it… or he might mean it, but he's just not used to this atmosphere, with rich people and all. Honestly neither am I. But can you forgive him?" Haruhi had a powdery blush on his face, and cheeks where puffed out slightly as he avoided my eye contact. In short, he looked adorable.

"AHH!" I squeal in delight flinging my arms around Haruhi's small frame knocking him over slightly.

"GAHHH! Someone help me!" Haruhi cried his face turning rose red.

"You're SO CUTE!" I shout shoving Haruhi's face into my chest, spinning him around.

"HELP!" Haruhi cried once again. Then I was met in the face by a powerful fist that instinctively made me let go of Haruhi and cover my now bleeding nose with my hands as I now laid on the floor.

"Keep your hands off, creep!" Akatsuki snarled at me, he had one arm around Haruhi and the other was still in the form of the fist he punched me with.

* * *

*Akatsuki*

Now the Host club was in 'business' and many girls in the yellow-monstrosity dresses came in and went to whichever host they had 'requested' previously before arriving.

Why do bad things like this happen to me?! I cursed silently in frustration as I stood in what I once thought was an abandoned music room. Turns out I was completely wrong, and the third music room was where the Host club held their meetings. And with my blessings from god my twin and I were lucky enough to be stuck as they're dogs. One of the host's had decided earlier to make me mad and punch 'em in the face, thus making my day all the MORE better!

I stood against one of the massive windows in the music room, just waiting for orders from one of the hosts; Haruhi was busy refilling drinks at one table. From where I sat I watched the hosts do their thing. They made many girls squealing and I think I heard a thump or two here and there from fainting girls who would fall to the floor. Dear fuckin' god, I think to myself, what do these guys do? I looked over at Tamaki and saw he was flirting very openly with the many girls that sat around him.

"I baked you a cake today." A girl confessed to Tamaki, "Would you like to taste it?" she asked.

Dawh, that's sweet of her, I thought sarcastically to myself as I observed Tamaki's work a little while longer.

What Tamaki did next made. Tamaki brought his face very close to the girl who baked the cake and said seductively, "Only if you feed it to me, my darling."

My view of him just dropped straight to the bottom of the barrel at that. Sick-perverted-bastard! I thought aggressively. Tamaki seemed to have heard my cruel comment as a gigantic black arrow stabbed though his chest.

"Master Tamaki!" a girl cried worried about the blonde ditz.

"Are you okay?" another asked worriedly.

The girls kept fawning over Tamaki as I walked away from the blonde and went to see what the twins were doing. Of course, they weren't much better than Tamaki… as I neared the twins I heard part of their conversation.

"How could you tell that story in front of everyone?" Kaoru asked his older brother as tears pricked his eyes.

"Sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru said gripping his brother's chin, "You're just so adorable that I had to tell them… I'm sorry." Hikaru brought his brother's face a little too close than he should have and girls broke into cries of delight.

My right eye started twitching as I walked up to Kyoya, continuing to clench and un-clench my shaking hands inside my pants pockets. "Are they always like this?" I ask, unsteadied slightly. Haruhi had been standing next to Kyoya anyway before I got to where they were.

"Yes, but we simply use our skills to meet our customer's needs..." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "By the way Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked, as one major sweat drop rolled down the side of her head.

"And in order for you two to repay your debt; you two will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate… I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you know my family has a private police force of one hundred officers." Kyoya said while scribbling something into a black notebook he was holding.

My eyes got really wide at this; I was definitely praying that I would never have to meet these guys.

"By the way," Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his forefinger, "do either of you have a passport?"

I'm guessing that means that we won't be able to stay in Japan if they come out looking for us, I thought, Oh just great!

"Means you two will have to work hard to pay off that debt; my little nerds." Tamaki said, appearing beside us before he blew on Haruhi's ear; startling the poor brunette.

"Please don't do that again Tamaki-sempai." She shivered a little as she rubbed her neck; goose bumps were starting to pop up on her skin.

"You two desperately need makeovers; no girl's going to look at either of you twice." Tamaki stood straight up again and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we're not exactly trying to get girls to look at us." I said bluntly, Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"What?" the blonde's eyes went wide in shock, "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies; like me." Tamaki smiled holding out a rose and giving a dazzling smile.

"It just doesn't really seem all that important." I said simply, bursting Tamaki's bubble. The tall blonde looked kind of shocked at this. "Why should appearance and flattery matter anyway? All that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't get why you even have a Host club like this anyway."

Tamaki went on to say what a cruel reality it is; we both had sweat drops appearing BIG time; and he also said that it was rare for god to create a wonderful person like himself; beautiful inside and out.

My eyes rolled up in annoyance. This guy is so batty, not to mention stupid.

"Say what?" Haruhi's face said she couldn't see the connection and honestly, I don't think anybody else could.

Tamaki started babbling on again; but I didn't pay attention to a single word.

Haruhi started mumbling to herself, "There's a word that would describe people like him…"

Catching what she had said, I suggested. "Annoying?"

"No."

Then I started thinking about it as well, "There's a word that describes him perfectly…"

I noticed the ginger haired twins had stopped next to us and started watching what was going on.

The tall blonde was still babbling on about something as he gently set a glass down on a side table.

"A royal pain?" Haruhi guessed.

I shook my head. "Not quite."

"And remember you two…" Tamaki walked over to stand right next to us, "How effective a glace to the side can be."

"Oh I got it!" Haruhi said looking up. I looked down at Haruhi to see what the brunette would say.

"Oh, did I spark something-?"

"Obnoxious." Haruhi stated simply. Tamaki disappeared into a dark corner again; chalk-white with lots of purple stress lines.

Both of the ginger haired twins laughed and I smirked, totally amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi started rubbing the side of her head.

"Ha ha! You're a hero alright." Hikaru said sarcastically, as he put his elbow on Haruhi's head; since Haruhi's WAY shorter than him at 5`3. Kaoru put his arm on my shoulder, since the twins are both 5'10 while I'm 5`6.

Then Haruhi must of felt sad for Tamaki again, "I'm sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"It did?" I looked at the brunette confused, "I didn't get nothing because I wasn't honestly paying attention. It was honestly like listening to Charlie Brown's teacher." The twins smirked at that comment.

Tamaki came out of his corner filled with a new found confidence; from where? I don't think anybody knew; "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friends." The rest of the Host club and Haruhi and I stared at him in surprise.

"Wow, he got over that quick." Haruhi said.

"Uh boss?" Kaoru said, tilting his head to the side.

"Call me king." The tall blonde just seems too happy about this.

"You can teach them all the basics of Hosting." Kaoru finished his thought.

"But they're not going to get very far if they don't look the part you know" Hikaru said, stepping in front of Haruhi as his twin stepped in front of me. "They're not exactly host club material but…" Hikaru reached out and took off Haruhi's glasses as Kaoru took off my sunglasses, "maybe if we take off their glasses it will help." Then the twins stared at our faces.

"Hey I need those!" we both shouted.

"I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!" the brunette said; as I said at the same time, "I'm light sensitive!" Kaoru handed the sunglasses back to me. I put them back on again.

Small earthquake shook the building as the tall, annoying blonde came running over, pushing the twins aside, and gasped as he looked at my sister, then he snapped his fingers once, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Sir!" the twins saluted, then Hikaru grabbed Haruhi, Kaoru got me, and they dragged us to some changing rooms, which were in another room that was connected to this one; as we shouted and tried to get away. "Wah!" (Well, really just Haruhi yelled that; I was mildly cussing in a language no one quite got.)

"Here, change into these uniforms." The twins held out a set of the male uniform to each of us after they got us into a changing room.

"What?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Why?!" I demanded.

"Don't ask questions!" then the twins pounced on us, "Change! Change! Change!"

"Fine! We'll change, but you two have to get out!" I yelled, kicking the gingers out of the changing room we were currently in.

"Huh?" I heard the twins say to each other, confused, but then I heard their footsteps retreating. We both then proceeded to change out of our clothes and into the uniforms we were given. We're twins, we don't really care if the other sees us change, that situation had been resolved years ago. The uniforms were black pleated pants, a white button up, black socks and shoes, a blue blazer, and a black tie that had a purple strip down the middle. I left the top two buttons of my shirt undone and didn't put on the tie.

"Um… Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi called after we both finished.

"Aren't you two done changing yet?"

Jeez, the annoying blonde's impatient, isn't he? I snorted silently, rolling my eyes, Haruhi made me take off my sunglasses. Well, more like she took them when I wasn't looking and stuffed them down in her bag.

Haruhi then opened the curtain, "Is it really ok for us to keep these uniforms?"

"Do I really have to wear this?" I asked boredly, stepping out of the changing room. Then I threw the tie I was holding back into the room and like a badass, flipped up my collar (which stopped about an inch below my chin), "and I'm just not going to wear the tie."

Tamaki got all hyperactive, "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl, Haruhi! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey smiled. I mentally growled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Great, they'll start fawning over her and completely ignore me just like everyone else.

"Who knows, maybe they might draw in some customers." Kyoya shrugged.

"That's just what I was thinking." Tamaki declared. A sign appeared above his head that said, "Bullcrap…" which was close to what I was thinking; the last half of the word's different.

Then Tamaki pointed at Haruhi and I, "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're official members of the Host club. I'll train you both personally, to be first rate hosts. If you both can get 100 customers to request you, we'll totally forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?!" Haruhi stared at him, so confused.

I got it, but shook my head unhappily, "I don't want to be trained by you for anything." And just like that, Tamaki was in his depression corner again.

Then the ginger-haired twins looked over at me and they both leaned in closer to my face. "You're eyes are pretty." They both smiled sweetly.

My eyes widened, showing the shock I wasn't expecting to fill me.

"What's wrong, Akatsuki-san?" they asked as they both hugged me, I then realized that I had a few tears running down my face.

Frustrated at the fact that I was crying, I hastily wiped them away. "Nothing. It's just… that's the first time anyone ever said my eyes were pretty. I was always teased because of them."

The twins hugged me tighter, my face starting to get a bit red, "Don't worry." Hikaru started as his twin finished, "We won't tease you."

After a minute or two of silence and hugging I squeaked out, "Guys… I do need air sometime soon."

The twins laughed as they let go of me and soon enough, the other hosts were laughing too (Tamaki was sadly now out of his depression corner), even Haruhi joined in too. I gave the slightest of a warm smile.

I think I can get used to this.

* * *

review please! comments and suggests are appreciated!


End file.
